


Fragile

by SaschaR, WholesomeHoli



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: And Angel is mentioned like twice, And although it isn't radiohusk, Angel and Husk are implied, Blood, It's mainly husk and al, Trans Male Character, Transgender Alastor, Y'all can squint and say it is if you want, first of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Alastor comes to Husk's door with something urgent that needs attending to.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> This has been beta'd by the wonderful WholesomeHoli :D Go check out her works!

_Da da da-da da. Da da. Sccccrrrrrrrrcchhhh._

Husk's ear twitched in annoyance as he was jolted out of his peaceful slumber, a scowl already on his face. He grunted and got up, eyes adjusting to the dark in record speed, sweeping them over his shitty room and landing on the calendar that was religiously kept up, the only pristine thing in the whole room.

July third, 2020.

His eyes widened, the softly glowing suns burning up with worry as he quickened his pace, practically running to the front door. He flung it open and held out his arms, wrapping them tightly around the body that fell into them, inhaling the scent of strawberries and spice. And... blood.

He sighed softly, face creasing with concern as he forced his eyes to soften, looking down at the two fluffy, red ears in his face. "Al... yer gonna hafta stand up for me." Alastor sniffed and shook his head, claws digging into Husk's fur and skin as he tried to drag the cat closer to him. Husk didn't even wince, simply leaning down and placing his paws on the reindeer's ass, huffing as he lifted him up. "Damn yer heavy, ain't ya Rudy?" Alastor merely whined, hiccuping softly. Damnit, now Husk was _really_ concerned.

He speed-walked over to his bathroom, setting Alastor down on the toilet before kneeling down and cupping the reindeer's face. "Come on Rudy, what's the beef? Ya gotta look at me so I can fix shit, you savvy?" Alastor sniffed, trembling as he leaned into a paw, looking Husk in the eyes. Husk felt his heart drop as he drank in the sight of Alastor's face, realizing just how _bad_ the situation was.

Alastor had tear tracks streaked down his face, smile trembling even more than the reindeer it was attached to. His hair was matted with sweat, his makeup streaked and messed up. Husk scoffed, using a claw to sweep some hair out of the younger's face, swiping some eyeshadow away as well. "I keep tellin' ya ta get the waterproof shit, but nooo it costs 'too much'. God damnit Rudy, it only costs double C's, an' yer the Big Cheese, ain't no one gonna stop you!"

Husk was careful with his words and tone, making sure to lather on the 1920s slang to make Alastor feel more comfortable.

"Let's get that gunk off yer button, kay?" Alastor nodded, weakly smiling. "Savvy," he croaked out, voice much higher than it should be. His nose crinkled as his eyes watered again, a little squeal escaping from him. Husk's eyebrows and ears lowered further, nose twitching slightly. He reached up into the cabinet, grabbing a few makeup remover wipes, addressing Alastor. "Rudy, yer gonna hafta close yer eyes an' stay still. If that shit gets in yer eyes, it'll burn like hell." Alastor nodded mutely, scrunching his eyes closed. Fuck, this was really bad. Husk's nose twitched again as he gently removed all the eyeshadow and concealer from his face, revealing dark and heavy eyebags as well as a thousand little glimmers of silver freckles.

Frankly, Husk loved those damn things; reminded him of the little kid that Alastor once was, eyes wide and bright, ready to take on the world. It honestly baffled him why Alastor was so adamant about hiding those adorable little things.

"Ni-Nikolai..." Alastor whispered, jolting Husk out of his thoughts. "Yeah, Rudy?" He asked softly, throwing away the wipes and running a claw through his fur. "I-I'm sorry..." He whimpered, ears low. Husk looked at him with concern, forcing a small smile on his face. "Heh... the _one_ time ya don't need t' be sorry, an' ya jus' go on an' say it! Next time, how 'bout you apologize for signin' me up fer charity work I don't wanna do, capiche?" He joked, ruffling the young man's hair affectionately. Alastor's weak smile turned a little more genuine, still trembling slightly. "Now," Husk started, getting up with a groan and the cracking of his knees, "let's clean ya up down there. You'll feel better after tha-no poutin' Al, I know my shit. Now yer gonna hafta undress fer this. We doin' this the easy way or th' hard way?" Alastor stared blankly ahead, his smile turned up tight and into his version of a scowl. Husk's nose twitched, concern radiating off of him as he bent over and started unbuttoning Alastor's shirt with no warning.

No reaction. _Shit!_

"Rudy, I'm gonna undress ya, okay?" A small nod. _Fuck shit damnit!_

Husk swallowed thickly, removing Alastor's clothes as quickly as he could, wincing as the smell of fresh blood hit him full force. He looked down at Alastor's stained boxers, his heart panging in sympathy. "Rudy..." he sighed, picking the offending article with two claws, tossing it into a nearby trash bin to be burned later. He looked up and at Alastor's chest region, chewing his lip as he traced the binder with one claw, hoping for a reaction. A small flinch. _Good_. "Rudy, how long have you had it on?" No answer. "Rudy... when I say no more than eight hours a day, I don't mean keep it on for at least eight days," Husk sighed out, tapping Alastor's arms. He raised them up, allowing Husk to shuffle the binder to his underarms.

Husk muttered the steps to himself, reaching behind Alastor and unraveling the binder from his body, cursing when his claws got tangled. "Rudy, relax yer body an' take deep breathes," he instructed, going to the sides and wiggling them up, wincing at the raw and irritated skin that was revealed. "Lower yer shoulders, this is gonna get tricky..." Husk huffed out, nose twitching when Alastor obeyed without a complaint. He tugged the damned thing's back over his shoulders, growling when he saw that Alastor's antlers could make the final step much more difficult. "Okay Rudy, last step. On the count of three, kay?" Alastor nodded, closing his eyes. "One... two... three!" Husk grabbed both sides of the bottom of the binder, pulling it up over Alastor's head with little resistance.

Oh, thank _fuck_.

Husk tossed the binder into the washbin, gently putting his paws on Alastor's irritated sides, massaging them. "Mkay, now stretch. And don't forget to cough." Husk said, standing up to get some cream and ice for Alastor's skin. His ear twitched when he heard Alastor's muffled giggles of pain, a loud cough following right after. "Keep at it, Rudolph," Husk called back, leaving the room.

Soon, he was back with his supplies, kneeling back down in front of Alastor, who was shivering from the cold air in his bathroom. Husk started applying the cream, gently rubbing it in with his soft paw pads to avoid any further irritation. When he was done, he wet a washcloth, tapping Alastor's legs. "Spread 'em. Yer dysphoria is gonna get worse if you let yer parts get infected." Alastor nodded, hunching over and crossing his arms over his chest. He slowly spread his legs, a whine bubbling up in his throat. Husk looked down and winced, grabbing some Vaginal soap to put on the washcloth, rubbing it in thoroughly.

Man, Angel had given him a weird look when he found _that_ in Husk's shower.

Husk snorted softly at the memory, gently but firmly applying the washcloth, thoroughly cleaning Alastor of all the blood. Husk tossed away the soiled washcloth in the same trashcan as the boxers. He stood up yet again, groaning as his knees screamed in protest. He opened a cabinet and got out a pad and boxer briefs, tongue sticking out slightly as he positioned it on the underwear. He slid the boxer briefs onto Alastor's legs, mentally berating himself for having to get up, _yet again_ to get Alastor some clothes.

He made a move to stand up, grumbling under his breath before the snapping of fingers stopped him in his tracks. He looked over to Alastor, who was holding a bra, black leggings, and an oversized sweater that was designed to look like the asexual flag. Husk took the clothes, setting them on the floor. He kneeled down again, grabbing the unclasped bra and holding it up, wincing for Alastor's sake. "Sorry Rudy..." He said, sympathizing with the reindeer. Alastor merely smiled weakly, a faint laugh track playing in the background. "It is quite alright my dear..." he whispered, wincing at the sound of his voice. Husk frowned slightly, motioning for Alastor to hold out his arm, sliding on the bra and clasping it to fit comfortably around his chest. "Heh..."

Angel had _definitely_ been surprised at Husk's "skill" to clasp and unclasp bras.

Alastor tilted his head, ear twitching to the side in an unasked question. "I ain't laughing at you, Rudy, jus' thinking about Angel havin' a fucking panic attack over a few small things," Husk reassured, using a claw to smooth Alastor's bangs down. He tapped Alastor's thighs, the reindeer simply standing up slightly to allow Husk to slide on the pants, making a disgusted noise when the feline reached around to tug his tail through the slit in his pants. Husk huffed out a laugh, holding up the sweater in his paws. "Ya think you can put this on yerself?" He questioned. Alastor nodded and snapped his fingers, the clothing appearing on the reindeer's slim frame in a matter of seconds. Husk smiled softly, breathing a sigh of relief at seeing Alastor's slow recovery. "Ya think you can walk by yerself, or do ya need me t' carry ya?" Husk inquired, an ear flicking to the side. Alastor thought for a moment before extending his arms in a clear demand to be carried. Husk laughed softly, picking him up, ignoring how his knees and back groaned in protest. He padded over to his couch, the only clean furniture in his whole apartment beside his bed, sitting down with Alastor in his lap.

Husk maneuvered himself to lay down, allowing Alastor to bury his face in his chest fur. "Fluffy..." Alastor mumbled, hand tangling into Husk's fur, scratching at the skin underneath. "Ya think you can summon a hot water bottle and an ice pack? And yeah, I know that it sounds weird so you _better_ not laugh," Husk teased, running a paw through Alastor's hair. Alastor chuckled softly, snapping his fingers and summoning the requested items. "Okay now roll over," Husk instructed, rolling his eyes at how Alastor huffed. "I am not a dog!" he whispered, rolling onto his back. "If you were, I wouldn't let you do this shit," Husk prompted, pressing the hot water bottle to Alastor's lower abdomen, using his other paw to press the ice pack to his swollen ribs.

Alastor hummed softly, using Husk's chest as a pillow, reaching over and pulling a wing over the two in a mock form of a blanket. Husk purred softly, tail swinging up to lay across the two demons, the tip twitching lazily. Husk yawned, looking at the time blearily. **13:40**. Eh, he's gone to bed at eight in the morning before, a quick afternoon nap ain't gonna kill nobody. Heh... "Rud-" he started before being interrupted with a loud snore, making Husk crack a smile. Guess he'd better follow Alastor's steps.

Soon, Alastor's snores were occupied with the soft growls of an old sleeping cat.


End file.
